Godhead
In Jewish mystical thought (Kabbalah), the term "Godhead" usually refers to the concept of Ein Sof (אין סוף), the aspect of God that lies beyond the emanations (sefirot). The "knowability" of the Godhead in Kabbalistic thought is no better than what is conceived by rationalist thinkers. As Jacobs (1973) puts it: "Of God as He is in Himself—Ein Sof—nothing can be said at all, and no thought can reach there." Ein Sof is a place to which forgetting and oblivion pertain. Why? Because concerning all the sefirot, one can search out their reality from the depth of supernal wisdom. From there it is possible to understand one thing from another. However, concerning Ein Sof, there is no aspect anywhere to search or probe; nothing can be known of it, for it is hidden and concealed in the mystery of absolute nothingness. — David ben Judah Hehasid, Matt (1990) There is a divergence of opinion among the kabbalists concerning the relation of the sefirot to the En Sof. Azriel (commentary on the Sefer Yetzirah, p. 27b) and, after him, Menahem Recanati (Ṭa'ame ha-Miẓwot, passim) considered the sefirot to be totally different from the Divine Being. The "Ma'areket" group took the sefirot to be identical in their totality with the En Sof, each sefirah representing merely a certain view of the Infinite ("Ma'areket", p. 8b). The Zohar clearly implies that they are the names of the deity, and gives for each of them a corresponding name of God and of the hosts of angels mentioned in the Bible. Luria and Cordovero, without regarding them as instruments, do not identify them with the essence of the deity. They argue that the "Absolute One" is immanent in all the sefirot and reveals himself through them, but does not dwell in them; the sefirot can never include the Infinite. Each sefirah has a well-known name, but the Holy One has no definite name (Pardes Rimmonim, pp. 21–23). Tree of life There are 10 sefirot, linked in a complex figure that some have called the “Tree of Life,” significantly a phrase also often used to refer to the Torah. They are Keter ''(Crown), ''Hokhmah (Wisdom), Binah (Understanding), Hesed (Lovingkindness), Gevurah (Might) or Din (Judgment), Tiferet (Beauty), Hod(Splendor), Netzah (Victory), Yesod (Foundation), and Malkhut (Sovereignty) or Shekhinah(the Divine Presence). Each of them represents one aspect of the Godhead, a facet of the powers of the All Powerful. Each is also identified with a part of the body or aspects of the human personality, a color, and one of the Names of the Holy One. Keter(God source) Keter ''(Crown)(occasionally called ''Keter Elyon ''Supreme Crown)represents the first stirrings of Will within the Godhead, a primal impulse that precedes even thought but which is essential for any action to take place. It is also called ''Ayin ''(Nothingness),for it was out of the infinite void that the Almighty created. The name of God associated with ''Keter ''is “''Ehyeh”. In some kabbalistic texts, this sefirah is associated with the point at the tip of the letter yod in the Tetragrammaton (the four‑letter name of God which is never spoken, but which is spelled yud‑hey‑vav‑hey ''in Hebrew). Trinity Source of the Godhead To understand the Tri-wave Consciousness, think of the three sources of the original primal sounds of universal creation—The Threefold Flame. The first unit, as an energy matrix unit is a tri-wave, that which contains potentials for all polarities or no polarity. No polarity means this is the neutral charge, or Zero Point, the Godhead is that central point of all union. The Three Flames are all One, and yet they are distinct tones on their own. This is the paradox of Trinity Source of the God Head. The Holy Mother, the Holy Father and the Holy Son (Christos-Sophia) are all One as the Godhead, however, the Mother is not the Father, nor the Son. There is an energy matrix comprised of frequency that is a tri-wave tone, and this tone is inter-dimensional and also a part of the core substance of our Universal Time Matrix. When we come into understanding bipolar radiation; we understand the original trinity and completion of the source projecting out its consciousness units into a bi-wave polarity, which is the pair of opposites that manifest matter creations, through the masculine and feminine principles. The electromagnetic principles reflect the gender pairs, and this helps us understand the core manifestation structure from which all matter manifestation is built. In working with that bi-polar wave, it is the radiation unit that forms the electromagnetic scalar standing wave. We could say the bi polar wave is the sub tone of the tri-tone wave. Through that bi polar light wave projection, is the electromagnetism that creates the particle and anti-particle template of our universal structure. The particle unit represents the contraction phase of that tri-wave energy unit, thinking of a big circle which contains all potentials, and using the example of in-breath and its out-breath of source. The particle unit is represented as the in breath of the energy that is contracted and received by that omni-polar or tri-tone state, the complete energy matrix. This is the base magnetic tone of that tri-tone energy unit. The anti-particle unit represents the outbreath or expansion phase of anti-matter or anti particle energy and is considered the base electrical. Together, we know these units function as the female and masculine principles of energy. This is to help us to understand that this is much more than gender as we think of it, and that gender principles have relevance in the core mechanics of creation, that is based on electromagnetic energy. Gender Principles, through the pair of opposites, create the continuing cycle of this tri-wave energy unit, projecting itself into a bi-wave spectrum of light. The energy thrust expands into an anti-particle vibration point, as an electrical force that, contracts into a particle vibration point, creating the magnetic pole. This is the third vibration or tone of the tri-wave that draws the entire composite energy back into the source. When the energy is drawn back into the source, the feedback loop of reciprocal source light is generated and expanded. Our goal during these end cycle times is to create the Tri-wave Consciousness that draws the composite energy back into the zero point as a feedback loop, back into the source of all creation. This trinity field creates an eternal and perpetual supply of life force that regenerates the consciousness bodies. This eternal supply of life force is the Cosmic Christos light and the trinity principle that is the Cosmic Christ Consciousness. Trinity of the Godhead Threefold flame and creation: * Holy Trinity as the Father (Alpha) * Son (YESHuA the Divine Father) * The Holy Spirit (Sophia the Divine Mother) Three Gods that makeup God: * Vishnu * Brahma * Shiva Threefold Founder Flame There are Three Original Primal Order Sound Fields that make up the Ray Aspects of our entire Universal creation in the Universal Time Matrix. Collectively these are also referred to as the Founders and the Threefold Flame that make up the GSF Triad. The Three Universal Founder Rays, Blue Ray Mother Arc,Violet-Magenta Ray Father Arc, Golden Ray Sun of Christos. ONE BLUE FLAME 13D, ONE GOLD FLAME 14D, ONE VIOLET FLAME 15D. Together they are the Threefold Founder Flame of our Universal Time Matrix.(The Three Universal Founder Rays are the Universal Trinity and are comprised of the Blue Ray Mother Arc, Violet-Magenta Ray Father Arc, and the Golden Ray Sun of Christos. The Universal Trinity is the First Light of the ONE BLUE FLAME in 13D, the Second Light of the ONE GOLD FLAME 14D, and the Third Light of the ONE VIOLET FLAME 15D. Together they make the trinity that make up the Threefold Founder Flame of our entire Universal Time Matrix.) * The first emanation of the Primal Sound Field which represents the first individuation of the God Source is the Emerald Order. A part of the Cosmic Trinity. * The second emanation of the Primal Sound Field which represents the second individuation of the God Source is the Gold Order. A part of the Cosmic Trinity. * The third emanation of the Primal Sound Field which represents the third individuation of the God Source is the Amethyst Order. A part of the Cosmic Trinity. Mother Arc Virgo=Mother The 13th Pillar or Transharmonic Gates. Guardians call this aspect of Mother's Aquamarine Ray energy, which is also a new quality of Magnetic force powering up in our Earth Core (which is circuited from the earth core from newly reconnected levels of the 9D Quadra Merkabic structure) that is flooding the planetary body with Aqua Ray frequency - The Mother Arc. the Mother Arc, the Aqua Ray frequency and the braided plasma fields of the Aqualine Sun. It is through the Mother's Perfect Proton Seed (or Cosmic Egg) and through the Aqualine Sun that Creation can Heal Itself to its Original Divine Blueprint which is catalyzed into elemental matter through the awakening planetary Albion body. These circuits of reconnection of the Mother of God principle is made possible by the Override Pillar Gates(The Override Pillar Gates or Reuche Pillars are from the God worlds that serve to stabilize the planetary merkaba shields), which is the original parent frequency which directly heals our inner spirit and our Lightbody. Father Arc Ra=Father The Sun hides an etheric planet (orb) which is an entrance leading to the Cosmic Spiritual Sun, which holds within itself the first principle of the emanation of the Father’s Eternal Light, ( the highest expression of) The Solar King. The Cosmic Holy Father principle (Father Arc) within the Cosmic Spiritual Sun is what gives light to all things in the Universe. The awakening Holy Father Arc is heralding the reappearance of the Cosmic Christos principle in our Solar System through the Seven Sacred Suns. This new solar activity is changing the masculine principle archetypes through the alteration of the Seven Ray particle structure primarily through the reconstitution of the 7th Violet Ray. This modification also directly impacts the elemental particles of matter. The Cosmic Monad of Father God (Father Arc) and the transmission of the next phases of the liquid plasma waves of the Cosmic Christos are returning now to activate or return the Permanent Seed Atom to those who the Permanent Seed Atom should belong to. The Cosmic Monad of Holy Father God is '''Emerald Green'. This is the “Return to Rightful Owner” to those human beings that have developed their heart and true spiritual consciousness in love. The Permanent Seed Atom is located in the Higher Heart Chakra center or 8th Chakra of the Monad and is that which holds all consciousness memory in the Universe. 3-6-9 Rod Repair Once the Kundalini current runs in corrected patterns to build the subharmonc strings in each of the 3-6-9 dimensions, the actual structure of the Horizontal Triad Bodies can begin to build higher Masculine principle mental bodies and merge into their Trinitized Form. The corrected male mental body patterns rebuilt in each of these higher mind matrices. When these three harmonic triads are corrected throughout the Horizontal Triad Bodies the Lightbody structure known as the Masculine Rod starts to initiate and activate in the Lightbody. Creation All that exists within our Cosmos is comprised of the Intelligence factor expressed by the sphere of Alpha, the Substance factor expressed by the cube of Omega, and the Only Begotten Son (The Divine Father) and Daughter (The Divine Mother ) together as Energy. Before there was the pool of existence known as Alpha and Omega which comprises the sum of all the Masculine and Feminine units of Energy known as Partika and Particum when separate from one another and as Partiki when together, nothing existed at all...not even the concept of space. Then all of a sudden the Divine Mother emerged from the “Void” as the first quanta of pre-Partiki exhibiting the characteristics of the desire to create and gave birth to the prime concepts of consciousness, space, and primal quantum matter particles; the trait of the frequency of units of consciousness known as Particum that allow physical substances and ideological/artistic concepts to exist. The Divine Father was next to emerge from the “Void” as the second quanta of the same pre-Partiki exhibiting the characteristics of the intention to create and gave birth to the prime concept of intelligence in the form of mathematics, geometry, templates, and logical reasoning (cause and effect); the trait of the frequency of units of consciousness known as Partika which allowed for the orderly formation of physical substances and the discovery of ideological concepts concocted by Omega. Category:Kabbalah Category:Spiritual Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:Metaphysics Category:Godhead Category:Metatron Category:Enki Category:Ninhursag